


Drag Me into Place

by wulcanbiology



Series: Deceit so Natural [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aurors, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Head Auror!Tom, Humiliation kink, Impact Play, M/M, Magical Bondage, Power Play, Praise Kink, Sex Magic, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, auror!Harry, biting kink, brat!harry, dom!Tom, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulcanbiology/pseuds/wulcanbiology
Summary: Sequel toYou're Quite the Problem“Before we begin, Mr. Potter, if you please.” Harry stared at the man in shock. He wasn’t- he wasn’t really going to make Harry apologize in right now was he- in front of the whole bloody department? The man raised his eyebrows as Harry hesitated“We don’t have all day, Mr. Potter. Surely, you don’t want to leave us all waiting.” Harry’s stomach dropped as he remembered. He knew what Riddle really meant: You don’t want to leave me waiting.Harry returns to Tom for his next punishment.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Deceit so Natural [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577953
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Drag Me into Place

**Author's Note:**

> Title and chapter names courtesy of "Choke" by I DON’T KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME.

When Harry returned to work the next morning, he looked like death warmed over. He grimaced through the pain, ignored the stares, and trudged over to the lift to the Level 2. No one dared to talk to him in his foul mood — everyone knew what happened to Malfoy when he tried to mock Harry when he was in one of these moods, and no one wanted a repeat jinxing performance — all except Luna, who one noticed acknowledged his state in the lift over by passing him over a cup of coffee and discussing his “nasty infestation of Wrackspurts” like someone would bring up the weather. Harry couldn’t help but give Luna a small smile and return her wave when he exited. That woman was a gift to the world. He clutched the hot beverage in his right hand, ignoring how it strained his bandages. 

Exhaustion haunted his every step, and his right arm twinged in pain every time he dared to move it. He cursed himself for not handling this yesterday. The Death Eaters had really done a number on him, but he only fully noticed it after Riddle left him panting on his office floor, jaw aching and body on fire. He had stayed on that floor longer than he wanted to admit, catching his breath and taking inventory of his injuries. Most of the cuts were superficial, and the soreness in his body would go away with a good weekend’s rest. 

But the injury to his wand arm was there to stay for the foreseeable future. It would take a few solid St. Mungo’s sessions to address the wound- after all, damage caused by such dark magic always resisted natural healing. But Harry would be damned if he would miss a day of work after the department clusterfuck yesterday. No, he’d have to handle that later.

He had slunk out of Riddle’s office ten minutes later and was bombarded by memos and stayed at the office until past midnight taking statements, taking stock of his team, and reporting on the attack. When he had finally dragged himself through the floo, he nearly collapsed onto his living room floor. But, even after he bandaged himself up and forced down both a sandwich and blood-replenishing potion, he couldn’t sleep, haunted by memories of the attack and Riddle’s words. 

He had been so close to capturing Crouch but ended up risking his entire career in front of a scattered Auror Department to challenge Head Auror Riddle. Somehow he had gotten away with it without a scratch, his job still intact, in exchange for his pride and a mind blowing orgasm. He could still remember the touch of Riddle’s magic, the feeling of that gorgeous cock choking him with ease. And the promise of more was so tantalizing, but the implications of it made his blood boil.

He was frustrated; he was confused, but mostly, he was bone tired, maybe getting an hour or two of sleep, and welcomed to consciousness by his obnoxious alarm and a pounding headache. 

Suffice to say, when Harry Potter arrived in the familiar halls of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, he was in a foul mood. 

Yet again, he ignored the incredulous stares of the rest of the department and the whispers that followed him to the Auror Office. He made a beeline to his desk and slumped into his chair, downing the hot coffee clutched in his hand in one go. And Merlin, did that burn on the way down, his mouth still sore from his... activities yesterday. Fuck, he still couldn’t believe he’d done that. 

He refilled the cup with black coffee and stared down at the paperwork on his desk in annoyance, lamenting his forgotten pain relief potion he left on the kitchen table on his way out. Maybe Ron had a spare stashed somewhere. He was about to get up and go ask him when he saw a familiar mane of bushy brown hair move towards him and cursed under his breath. He was in for it now. 

Hermione Granger, Junior Under Secretary to the Minister of Magic, stalked towards him with single-minded purpose, her olive robed whipping around her and her eyes wild. Fuck. Harry could barely cast a Muffliato before she reached him and began — what he assumed to be — a long tirade. At least the whole office wouldn’t hear the specifics, but their positions gave enough away.

“Harry James Potter, what in Merlin’s name were you thinking?” Harry winced and clutched his coffee cup tighter, using the pain to ground himself. “Of course! You weren’t thinking, were you? Of all the idiotic things- you nearly get yourself killed trying to catch Crouch and then you risked your entire career for what? To get one over on Riddle?”

“Hermione,” he protested, but she continued, undeterred.

“You’ll be lucky if Riddle doesn’t final an inquiry about this! You can’t just keep risking your life like this, throwing away your life for the sake of winning! Think about what that would do to Ron and I, to Molly, let alone Sirius-“

“Hermione! Enough!” He yelled, finally turning to face her in his chair. “Drop it.” She opened her mouth to protest, but he didn’t let her, meeting her gaze and biting out, “Not now, not now.” She paused, her face morphing from outraged to concerned in an instant as she finally took in Harry’s haggard appearance.

“Harry, are you alright? What happened to your arm?” He looked away from her, searching for something, anything to get him out of this conversation. Luckily, Ron appeared to save him, and Harry dispelled the privacy ward.

“Hermione, lay off him. We got a meeting in conference room one, mate. Gotta get going.” Harry let out a sigh of relief and quickly stood to follow Ron, muttering a thanks under his breath. “And for Merlin’s sake, let the man breathe, ‘Mione.”

“Ronald-“

“Save it for after work,” he replied, leading Harry away and leaving Hermione sputtering. Harry followed Ron down the hall, coffee still clutched in a death grip. 

“You look like death, mate,” Ron greeted him — as blunt as always. Harry couldn’t help but laugh a little. 

“I feel like it, too.”

“You sure you should be in the office today?”

“It’s fine, Ron. We have a job to do.” Harry brushed past Ron into the conference room.

He sunk down into the nearest chair and glanced around sluggishly. Merlin, it looked like nearly the entire department was here and — fuck, was that the bloody Head of the Magical Law Enforcement? Harry was not awake enough for this shit. He sunk down further in his chair and tried to prepare himself for yet another grueling morning meeting. 

But then _he_ arrived — the last man Harry wanted to see right now: Riddle.

__Head Riddle Tom Riddle strolled into the room like he owned the place and moved to the front of the conference table. Harry couldn’t help but stare. Before yesterday, he hadn’t given his boss a second glance, but now, after yesterday, he couldn’t take his eye off him._ _

__The memory of those long hands in his hair and that cock down his throat were nearly overwhelming as he watched the man, just as polished and pristine as ever, place his clipboard down onto the table and look around the room. Harry remembered those eyes looking into him in anger morphed into insatiable hunger and froze when those gray eyes locked onto him. Was he- was the bastard smirking at him? Harry didn’t have time to pull himself together before Riddle cleared his throat._ _

__“I believe everyone is accounted for now. Shall we begin?” Riddle inclined his head towards Moody who let out a grunt of confirmation. “Before we begin, Mr. Potter, if you please.” Harry stared at the man in shock. He wasn’t- he wasn’t really going to make Harry apologize in right now was he- in front of the whole bloody department? The man raised his eyebrows as Harry hesitated._ _

“We don’t have all day, Mr. Potter. Surely, you don’t want to leave us all waiting.” Harry’s stomach dropped as he remembered. He knew what Riddle really meant: You don’t want to leave _me_ waiting. Fuck, and he still had to see after work for another- another “punishment.” Merlin, this was going to be humiliating.

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the middle of the next Chapter of _Bone to Flint_ when I realized I had this gorgeous series left to work on. It was so much fun rereading the previous story. I just had to do something more with it. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this little taster of a chapter! As always, leave your comments and suggestions down below. I thrive off of positive attention.


End file.
